


阵痛

by 00Yaya00



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Runaway Harry, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 如鲠在喉的爱恋
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	阵痛

维吉尔回来了

他在厨房里叮铃哐当地煮着晚饭，香气四溢

但丁刚刚外出回来，鞋子被蹬在一边，衣服被直接丢在浴室门口，浴室里哗啦啦的水声混在锅碗瓢盆的声音里。

尼禄撑着下巴拨弄着手里的杂志，叹了口气

在维吉尔回来之前，有人谈到维吉尔的消息，但丁就会暂缓手里的动作，仔细地听，等那人说完之后才恢复如常。虽然细微但尼禄都看的清清楚楚。虽然维吉尔是他的老爹他一点都不想他回来。

斯巴达的闹剧结束后两兄弟心照不宣地想过日常的生活，他不想留在这里。但是显然在这两兄弟日常生活的图景中还有一个阳光小鬼，再加上凯特也想他留在这里——这样凯特就可以以此为由来看看但丁了。

尼禄又叹了口气。

“我的小朋友在烦恼什么呢？”但丁围了个浴巾在擦头发。

“稍微穿上点吧，”尼禄瞟了一眼又低下了头，“我也不是小朋友了。”

“你帮我吹头发我就穿。”

尼禄惊讶地看着但丁，愣在凳子上。

“我不穿裤子了噢——”

“好，好”

但丁穿上裤子把凳子拉近，手里拿着吹风机对着尼禄摇了摇。尼禄犹疑地接过吹风机，另一只手摸上了但丁的头发。吹风机嘟嘟地响着，盖过了锅碗的声音盖过了但丁的碎碎念。湿度从白色的头发传到了手心，又被热风烘烤得渐渐消失。

发根是柔软的，密集的头发缠着手指，随着湿度的减少头发逐渐蓬松起来。

这是属于他们的一家三口的快乐生活，夏天在海滨别墅消暑，秋天在落叶的大道飙车，冬天在下雪的森林探险，春天是窝在家里等积雪消融。

这不是尼禄想要的日子，他们的爱情却是他的痛苦。如果时间就停在这一刻就好了，他可以拨弄但丁的头发，听着他嘀嘀咕咕。他好想从背后抱住他，用脸感受他柔软的头发用鼻子闻他头发的香味。

这不可能。在维吉尔回来之前就不可能，在维吉尔回来之后更不可能。更何况但丁爱的他是自己的父亲——我能做什么？我能怎么办？

尼禄不想留在这里，不想想起这一切。他待在这里就像在用小刀一层一层刮掉自己的皮肤，用锥子在自己的全身各处刻字。他不是一个好哭的人，他的难过是半夜翻来覆去辗转不已，他只想放空自己。时间会让他慢慢忘记。

“我说，你们青春期少男碰到爱情总是犹犹豫豫…”但丁说话的闯进了尼禄的耳朵，“和女朋友吵架了要先哄…”

“我和姬莉叶不是男女朋友。”尼禄关掉了手里的吹风机。

但丁扭头看着尼禄笑着说：“别骗我，我们都知道了。”

“笃笃”，维吉尔敲了敲门“吃饭了。”

“来了来了”但丁说。

尼禄放下吹风机。晚上走之前给他们留一个标签吧，尼禄想。


End file.
